Nos crearon para odiar, pero podemos amar
by Shiorita
Summary: Era extraño ver aquella espada, la lengua de dragón, defendiendo a un szish. Demasiado. Excepto para él, alguien que ya le había visto llorar por un shek. One.shoot.


Tenía ganas de subir este fic que hice una vez para un concurso de Laura Gallego. Así que está escrito antes de la salida del 3º. Me quedé alucinada cuando noté que mi idea de lo que podría pasar en Panteón se parecía bastante –al menos la idea principal mía- a lo que pasó. Pero bueno, sin más os dejo con el relato.

En fin, ahora veréis cómo era mi estilo de escribir hace... ¿dos años? Creo que necesito saber vuestra opinión, sobre si he mejorado o no… xD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**Nos crearon para odiar, pero podemos amar"**

Kimara se asomó a la ventana. Quería ver Alis Lithban aunque fuera por última vez. Respirar su oxígeno puro que, poco a poco, se iba deteriorando. Al igual que le ocurría a la magia del lugar. Gracias a Victoria, Kimara tenía el poder de la magia y ahora, sufría viendo como ésta llegaba a su fin. Se preguntó como sería si la magia desapareciera de Idhún. Sacudió la cabeza ante la descorazonada respuesta que se avecinaba.

"-No pasará nada de eso. Jack encontrará la manera de salvarla"- se repitió de nuevo.

Jack había partido hacía dos lunas en busca de Kirtash al recibir la noticia de los dioses. La esperanza, que se había anidado en el corazón de los sangrecalientes al oír que los dioses estaban cerca, se había vuelto venenosa al escuchar las palabras de Jack.

-Ya hemos comprobado el poder de sus voces- había dicho en aquel momento- Sí, los dioses lucharán contra el Séptimo, y destruirán a Idhún en el intento.

Sin embargo a Jack le había costado dejar a Victoria. Le hubiera gustado estar con ella si despertaba pero, al final entendió que quería que Victoria despertase en un lugar como Idhún y no como Umadhún. Nadie entendía hasta que punto podía llegar la destrucción de los dioses, pero el corazón de Jack se ensombrecía cada vez que recordaba aquel mundo que Sheziss le había enseñado días antes.

-¡Estás aquí!- una voz hizo que Kimara saliera de sus pensamientos. La reconoció enseguida: era Shail- Partiremos al alba, ahora ve a descansar.

Kimara se dio la vuelta y miró al mago. Los ojos de Shail estaban húmedos pero tenían una mirada decidida. Le apoyaría hasta el final, pues era la primera persona que había recibido el don de Victoria antes de la catástrofe. Kimara asintió, y se marchó tras detenerse en la habitación de Victoria.

-Lucharemos por ti en esta guerra. Para que vuelvas a sonreír- susurró la muchacha.

Habían llegado. En los lindes de Drackwen se extendía el campamento de los rebeldes que habían sobrevivido. Habían lanzado un aviso a los szish batiéndolos a un duelo. El mejor guerrero szish contra el mejor guerrero de sangrecaliente. Habían aceptado, y dentro de unas horas Kimara estaría luchando en un duelo a muerte. Eran los únicos szish que quedaban. Si vencían, les dejarían en paz y si perdían, marcharían de Idhún para siempre.

Había costado convencer a los capitanes de que quien tenía que luchar era Kimara. Le habían aceptado con el apoyo de Denyal, que le había visto pilotar a Yandrak; del Archimago, que consagraba sus esfuerzos en enseñarle las artes de la magia; y de Shail y el Padre, que habían visto el vínculo que tenía con dos de los miembros de la Tríada.

A la mañana siguiente, el duelo comenzó. Kimara se situó en frente del szish, contra quien iba a luchar. Sus ojos grandes y rojizos brillaban con la muerte danzando en ellos, y su cabello, ondulado a causa de las trenzas que habían sujetado su pelo, jugaba con el viento contenido en una coleta. Su piel morena contrastaba con su melena blanca y azul. Frente a ella el szish tenía los ojos azules, fríos como témpanos y Kimara se preguntó si serían como los de Kirtash. Se sorprendió al mirar con fascinación sus ojos y, rápidamente, quitó la mirada. Cautelosa midió a su enemigo. Parecía fuerte pero, como todos los szish era calculador y no se dejaba llevar por la intuición como solía hacer ella. Aún así, para ella, su instinto siempre había sido una sabia ayuda.

-¡En guardia!

Comenzó el combate. Eran estocadas limpias y elegantes. La fuerza de Kimara. El temple del szish. La lucha se hizo fascinante según crecía el anhelo de victoria en los dos bandos. Shail miraba aturdido a los dos jóvenes. Le recordaban las eternas luchas entre Jack y Christian. El szish luchaba con el frío propio del shek por su libertad. Kimara, con su corazón ardiente, lo hacía por la promesa que tiempo atrás le había hecho a Jack y le había repetido a Victoria.

De repente, un rugido atravesó la llanura desconcertando al szish que bajo la guardia con el corazón paralizado de terror. El grito del dragón le había traspasado la piel y, había dado ánimos a Kimara. Entonces fue cuando se percató de su derrota. La espada de Kimara se encontraba en su cuello. Un solo movimiento y estaría muerto. En los ojos de Kimara brilló por un momento el odio y, al siguiente segundo, alzó la espada para asestar el golpe mortal.

Pero algo la detuvo. Un nuevo acero se había impuesto entre la espada de Kimara y el cuello del szish. Una espada legendaria que los sangrefría temían con todo su ser. "La lengua del dragón", la llamaban los más viejos.

Nadie se atrevía a moverse. Un dragón salvando a un szish. Era algo inaudito para todos. Para todos, excepto para una persona. Una persona que le había visto llorar por la muerte de un shek.

Christian se adelantó y se reunió con Jack, quien comenzó su discurso:

-No luchéis entre vosotros. Al contrario de lo que os han enseñado los de diferente sangre no son vuestros enemigos. Sois solo peones de una guerra que se remonta a la creación del mundo. A la guerra de los dioses. De los Seis contra el Séptimo.

Vosotros que habéis estado en Umadhún- se dirigió a los szish- sabéis de qué os hablo. No se trata de acabar con todos los dragones, ni con todos los sheks-agregó mirando a los guerreros que había detrás de Kimara- se trata de pedir a los dioses que firmen su paz. Es su guerra, pero nos utilizan para combatirla por ellos. Sin embargo, ahora van a luchar ellos: Irial, Karevan, Yohavir, Neliam, Aldun, Wina y el Séptimo. Quienes nos crearon para hacer su guerra eterna vendrán a acabarla. Y destruirán Idhún con ello. Así desaparecerá toda la belleza de Idhún convirtiéndose en algo peor aún que Umadhún.

Christian miró a Jack un momento, admirado por sus palabras. Él no le había contado cómo había descubierto todo eso, pero el shek no dudaba de sus palabras. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió es que sus palabras calasen tanto en los dos bandos. Los szish más jóvenes le miraban, e intentaban descubrir el engaño en sus ojos. Los sangrecaliente, en cambio, tenían el corazón encogido. El terror les desfiguraba el rostro pero, aún peor, eran los rasgos de horror de los szish que no eran idhúnitas. Ellos habían visto Umadhún, y la sola idea de que Idhún se convirtiera en una copia del "primer mundo" les parecía increíble y aterradora.

-¿Cómo podemos creerte?- una voz escéptica se alzó en el bando de los szish- Eres un dragón por lo tanto no podemos fiarnos de tu palabra.

En el otro bando, se oyeron exclamaciones de protesta. Algunos desenvainaron sus espadas para cobrar el ultraje que se hacía a su dragón. A pesar de no entender sus palabras.

Pero Jack simplemente sonrió y miró a Christian. Éste asintió y ambos alzaron sus manos estrechándolas con fuerza. Reprimiendo el odio, concentrando el único sentimiento mutuo que tenían. Su amor por Victoria. Por Lunnaris. El único ser de Idhún que había luchado por la paz y no por el odio eterno de los dioses.

Acto seguido los guerreros szish y humanos miraron al cielo. Tanto Jack como Christian subían veloces hacia el firmamento, mientras se iban transformando poco a poco en dragón y shek. En el cielo se vislumbraba, a la luz del atardecer, la silueta de un dragón junto a la del shek, con un espacio vacío entre ambos. Yandrak tenía las alas desplegadas y los reflejos de su piel dorada brillaban con más fuerza que los tres soles. Kirtash, en cambio, cerraba el círculo del cuerpo del dragón con un destello azul tan frío como fascinante. Ambos poderes, hielo y fuego, parecían ejercer un poder de control ante los idhúnitas que les observaban.

Sin embargo, a todos les pareció que faltaba algo. En ese enorme hueco entre el dragón y el shek faltaba algo. Otro ser. Otro emblema del poder de Idhún. De su magia. El tercer elemento que salvaría Idhún. El último unicornio. La razón por la que todas las criaturas de Idhún habrían de luchar y reprimir su odio.


End file.
